


Competition

by Alisanne



Series: HD Aurors [69]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 11:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11462760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: They can't help but be competitive.





	Competition

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for DracoHarry100's prompt 487: Competition.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Competition

~

Once seated, a waiter handed them menus. “Something to drink?” 

“I’ll have a Buck’s Fizz,” said Malfoy.

“And you?”

Harry coughed. “What he said.” 

“Excellent. I’ll get your beverages while you have a chance to peruse the menu,” he said.

“Do you even know what’s in a Buck’s Fizz?” Malfoy asked once they were alone. 

“Of course,” Harry lied.

Malfoy rolled his eyes. “This isn’t a competition, Potter. If there’s something you don’t know, ask.” 

“Fine,” Harry huffed. “What’s a Buck’s Fizz?” 

“Champagne and orange juice.” Malfoy smirked. “Supposed to be good for hangovers.” 

“Great,” Harry sighed. “I’ll take two.” 

~

By the time the waiter returned, they were ready to order. “I’ll have the beef burger with extra chips and another Buck’s Fizz,” said Harry. 

“Mmm, decisive.” Malfoy smirked. “Same for me.” 

“What was that about this not being a competition?” Harry asked once the waiter left. 

“If I were competing, I’d order _two_ more drinks,” Malfoy said. 

Harry laughed. “Can we please not get drunk here? I’d hate for them to call the Aurors to eject us for disorderly drunkenness.” 

Malfoy sighed. “Can we not just have a nice, greasy, hangover meal without discussing work?” 

Harry laughed. “Fair enough.” 

~


End file.
